Eyrie
by Your Guardian Angel Al
Summary: When a storm hits a young storm chaser recovers a mysterious egg what could it be?


Being a storm chaser naturally living in the most unstable place of the world many things get tossed around by twisters and winds...

and somethings mysteriously show up

a while back there were these outrageous rumors that the pets from the popular online game neopets where coming out of peoples comp's..

And pulling them inside or sticking around and scaring them to death...

such silly nonsense I though as my colleague snapped me out of my thoughts screeching( LOOK LOOK THERE'S A BIG ONE ON ITS WAY!) flailing his arms as he pointed at the computer screen

Finally some action I thought as we sped away in the vehicle

we didn't make it in time and almost everything was destroys but everyone was...

Alright and safe

looking at the town a sad sick feeling temporarly sped over me wich happeneds everytime...only shortly though..

as I regained my composure my partner yelled HEY AL LOOK AT THIS THING screaming in his normal hyper way as he pulled a blue egg out of the ruble

it was scaly and large almost like a....im not sure..dinosaur egg maybe?

what do you think it is? I asked

he shrugged..

Ostrich maybe?

I wasnt sure

I held the egg to examine it and it was rather heavy

hmmm I thoght

all of a sudden it began to hatch...

A bright light shone and there sitting in my arms was a small bright yellow griffin like creature with cute baby eyes

well if it was a hungry evil baby

I screamed and jumped back hurling it into teh air and it flapped its wing flying up as I fall backward...

Falling down I look up at the tiny thing it gave me an endearing look and hugged me

MAMMA! it exlaimed

AHH IT TALKS I screamed without thinking

my partner chuckled..Dude it called you momma he thinks your a chick

Its not funny I glared at him

The thing flew down and nuzzled my chin

after that my fear and confusion dissapeared and I asked it

what are you?

An Eyrie it say's

Im a neopet!

oh boy...I thought looking at it

I don't know Al its awfully cute maybe you should keep it...or if not sell it to a fast food place and turn it into chicken nuggets

It squaked and hid behind me

no Russel we cant eat it I said rolling my eyes

all he ever thought about was food

I'm not an it you know the tiny thing said in an irritated voice

I am male

I see I said looking at him

he Russel was right he was a pretty cute little thing maybe he would be a cute little mascot for teh company

your not going to suck me into my computer are you? I asked him

Of course not do you think little ol' me is strong enough to forcefully pull you threw a glass screen he said a little offended.

Im sorry Im sorry I said

yesh it was just a question after all

so do you have any mom or dad anywhere on earth little eyrie

just you he said looking at me with puppy eyes

your not going to leave me here right?

well...I said...

he looked down in a pained manner...pretty please he said smiling a toothless smile

oh fine I said...after all its about the size of a house cat...

what could go wrong...?

I took him home and sat him down on a chair in my apartment

home sweet home I muttered knowing the place was a dump. . .

UGH it smells what is that he said

that would be a month old pizza I said

ewww he said covering his beak with his paws

yeah I said shifting my eyes

so ugh what do you eat I asked scratching the back of my head nervously

GRACKLE BUGS

what is that I asked almost horrified at the sound of the word bug and even more at the word grackle

its a beetle on a stick he said smiling a toothless all beak smile sheepishly

erm Im afraid im fresh out of buts but how about...worms? (knowing that theres a man that only fished next door that has tons of worms)

whats that he asked confused

be right back

I ran next door and came back with a single worm

eww he said

then what I asked

he looked around and saw a box of doughnuts sitting on my desk (my breakfast from that morning)

That will work he said flying over and eating one

phew I said (after All thats all I eat really and hes only about the size of a house cat)

what can go wrong?

the next day

I let the adorable little ball of fuzz sleep at the end of my bed

even though its highly intelligent its still a baby...

so I thought...

I woke up to something heavy laying on my foot

what on earth could that be did the neighbors dog get in again I thought...

so I sat up and to my horror

the eyrie quadrupled in size

more then that

he turned a dazzling blue...

I screamed loudly waking the now mastiff sized eyrie and it screamed as well

then it laughed and said why are we screaming dad?

I looked into its eyes and it was the same playful sarcastic thing before only kingsized

y-you...y-you

what he asked confused

what happened to you I asked shocked

oh lookie my grown up feathers are starting to grow in

my eyes huge now I ask

how big will you get

he said I dont know both my parents were around the the size of a grarrl

whats that I asked and how big is it?

a dinosaur and about the size of this building

I fainted...

I woke up to him saying DAD DAD ARE YOU OKAY? he asked shocked

I rubbed my my head

yes I'm okay and quit calling me dad

but you are my dad he said with sad eyes like he was about to cry

okay okay eyrie don't cry you can call me dad

all of a sudden my computer screen started to glow and two giant feathery purple claw like arms came out and pulled us both inside!

Game over...

or continue?


End file.
